Penguin Playdate For Markimoo
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: In this one Rico and Mark are playing a game that Kowalski invented. How will it turn out? Enjoy :) Also I had help from auroraminamino. She helped me pick the game for Mark and Rico to play.


Mark was reading his comments when one of his fans who loved his channel and Penguins of Madagascar made a comment that said: "Wouldn't it be cool if Mark and Rico did a video together?". A lot of people laughed but agreed that would be so totally awesome and Mark should do it but not play FNAF, all though they loved those videos they felt he already played it with "Po" aka Jack Black and he should play something else with Rico, something fun. Mark smiled and thought about it, he felt it would be cool to play with Rico, he knew that Rico was the crazy one of the group but didn't know how to contact them. Though isn't life weird he got a calling pin from his skype.

"That's odd, it's seven am, who'd be calling me at seven am?" asks Mark

He went and answered his call and almost lost his pink mustache boxers as he saw all four penguins on the screen.

"H-How?" asks Mark

"Look alive soldier!" says Skipper, not meanly though

"Right sorry. Um..Hi there. I'm Mark" says Mark

"Everyone knows who you are silly." says Private.

"I'm Skipper and these are my boys Rico, Kowalski, and our youngest member Private" says Skipper

"Yeah hi. I watch your show all the time. It's nice to meet you all. So uh.. What's up?" asks Mark

"Well in your last horror video for Notes of Obsession video you said you'd like it to be a game for the VR system." says Kowalski

Mark remember that sorta, it was a long day after but he did mean it when he said it.

"Yeah I did" admits Mark

"Well I made a version of it and I was wondering if you would try it out for me?" asks Kowalski

Mark blinked in shock and happiness that someone actually made it that way. He smiled thinking back to that comment he just read.

"I have a better idea, how about I play that game with Rico and put a video of it on my channel at my house? We can even eat popcorn and watch movies later." offers Mark

The four penguins cheered loving the sound of that.

"So is that a yes?" asks Mark

"Yes!" they all said in unison

"Great. *yawn* I'm going to bed so I can film more later how about we do it later today say noonish?" asks Mark

"Sounds great see you there." says Skipper

"Great. Bye guys!" says Mark

"Them bye!" says all four

They hang up and get their duplicates ready so Alice won't be suspicious while their gone for a few hours. They doubted that she would watch that video anyways, Markiplier didn't cross their mind as something that Alice would be a fan of. However, all four penguins loved Markiplier they are a huge fan of his. They then headed out going to the airport looking for dog carriage, when they finally got on the plan, they looked at the directions to Mark's house before Mark went to bed, he sent them to them all. They printed them off too with Rico's help of course, Rico started getting nervous when they reached the airport that was near where Mark lived, it was 11:20 which gave all five of them time to get things ready.

"Are you nervous, Rico?" asks Private

"Uh huh!" says Rico

"Don't worry compadre you will be awesome, I believe in you." says Skipper, with a smile

Rico smiled and Kowalski gave him a reassuring nod and Private gave him a hug. Rico smiles and hugs his youngest brother back, before they head for Marks house. When they got there, Mark rushed from his living room window to the door. He was so excited he was in his Reptar tank top and a pair of shorts, not jean shorts of course. He loved wearing his Reptar tank top when he was going to do VR. He looked down and smiled at the four of them, he let them in.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming, sorry I didn't get you at the airport. I would have but I needed to clean my room and put Chika outside. I didn't know if she'd try to play with you or chase you." says Mark, nervously.  
"It's alright, we understand. This place looks awesome in person" says Skipper

"Thank you." says Mark "Make yourself at home and I'll show you to my room in a minute."

They smile and did just that heading upstairs to where Mark had his camera ready and his VR stuff ready. He even had drinks ready for everyone just in case his guest were thirsty.

"This is it." announces Mark

"Wow!" they all say

It looked just as cool off the screen even bigger too, they loved everything about it.

"So Kowalski, can you tell me about your game?" asks Mark

"Well it's like Notes of Obsession but for the VR, like I said in the call but I added more to it." says Kowalski

"Sweeeet! I can't wait. This is going to be cool!" says Mark

He leans down and high fives with Kowalski and showed them where they can be in the shot to but out of harm's way, and where there's water for them.

"I have fish for afterwards too. I think that's everything and it's 11:59 shall we get started?" asks Mark

"Yeah!" they all said

Mark smiled getting butterflies but he was super excited, he got to play a game with Rico. Rico was feeling the same way getting very excited.

"I'll admit that my fans wanted to see me play a game with you Rico. Even if they didn't suggest it I would still want to play it with you. I think you're awesome." admits Mark

"Aw. Thank you. You're awesome too" says Rico

Mark smiled blushing rubbing the back of his head, he paused before putting the game in.

"Wait, the VR is made for people how will Rico play with me?" asks Mark

"Easy, I thought of everything just in case these guys wanted to play it after it's been tested." says Kowalski

He whipped out a VR headset and controller that was made so Rico could play. Rico clapped excited and lets Kowalski put it on.

"Awesome thinking, Kowalski" compliments Skipper

"Hee thanks." says Kowalski

"This is so cool!" says Mark, getting even more excited.

He then turned on the camera and got into position.

"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and as you can see I am not alone. I have some new friends with me that I meet not to long ago. They actually called me this morning at seven am to see if I would test a game for them, which I agreed to. Today I have Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico with me. We are playing a new game that Kowalski made, he said it's like the game that I played not to long ago called "Notes of Obsession". Now he also said that he even added more stuff to the game so I am really excited to play, especially with Rico." says Mark, truthfully.

"Hello" says Rico, shyly

"It's okay to be nervous Rico, ready?" asks Mark

"Yeah" says Rico, smiling

"Great!" says Mark

He starts the game and he selects two player in the game.

"Oh that's cool, the original game didn't have two player." says Mark

"It actually has up to six" says Kowalski

"Oh that is so cool! Okay let's see. Oh! I must be the wife and that makes Rico my husband." says Mark

"Hee." says Rico

"Alright, honey dear I am going to be the best wife ever! If you don't believe me check out where I played good wife." says Mark

"I'll be a good husband" says Rico, giggling

"Great! Oh wait. I remembered there was a son in here so where is my son? Or our son huh.." says Mark

They start walking through the game, everything seemed the same far until Mark and Rico heard a little boy scream. They jumped in fear wondering what was going on, they run up the stairs but find the room where the little boy was empty.

"Woah! Uh oh!" says Rico

"Uh oh is right, where's our son?" asks Mark

"I dunno" says Rico, in his weird way that was also adorable.

They go through the room looking for hints, and they find two little music boxes by the boys bed.

"Oh no! I remember how this goes. This is a whole bunch of nope!" says Mark

"But 'our' son." says Rico

"Oh right little...Timmy! We will save our baby! For you son, we will save you!" says Mark, getting his game face on.

"Yeah!" says Rico

They grab the music boxes and go through the sons room, when the door starts acting like the game is going to open Rico and Mark hold on to each other terrified. They hear the little boy scream crying for his 'mommy' but they also hear an elephant.

"A demon elephant stole our baby?! Oh no Mr. Demon elephant! Give us our son back!" says Mark

"Yeah!" says Rico

They both now have their fighting faces on, the game goes on and they are on a mission to save the little boy. They exit the room after Mark's character turns back to the elephant on the bean bag chair and says to it: "I have my eyes on you!". They both freak out when the monster grabs them and drags them downstairs.

"Oh! Mr. Demon Elephant attacked us from behind!" says Mark

"Low blow!" says Rico

"That's right! But we'll hunt him down and save our son!" says Mark

They both high five and continue down the path until they get killed by the monster and the demon elephant.

"Oh come on! You sneaky little bitch! That wasn't fair! Oh. Sorry Private, didn't mean to swear with you right there. I know the rule Skipper, don't worry hee." says Mark

"It's okay, Mark. Words slip from time to time." says Private

Mark smiled and turned back to his game with Rico, they went at it this time as a team and ended up killing the monster and demon elephant, but when Mark expected the game to be over like how it ended in "Notes of Obsession" it didn't they ended up falling asleep. When their characters woke up, they ran upstairs and saw little "Timmy" was fast asleep. Then the game ended and both Rico and Mark took off their equipment.

"Wow! That was so cool, I especially loved the twists and added equipment. I didn't expect the game to continue on like that. I thought like in Notes of Obsession, that when the monster died it was the end. But then Kowalski through a turn in there and showed that little Timmy was safe in bed. I loved everything of this game, and if there was a sequel I'd gladly play it." says Mark, honestly

"Me too!" says Rico

Kowalski smiled glad that his first game turned out so well.

"Well your video and the original Notes of Obsession inspired me to build it." says Kowalski

"Well I'm glad you made it and I'm very flattered and honored that you chose me to try it out first Kowalski. And thank you, all four of you for joining me, thank you Rico for playing with me. It was awesome having you all fly down here and play with me. Alright, I'll leave a link in the description on A Good Wife so you guys can see that one, I'll leave a link in the description so you guys can watch me play Notes of Obsession. And I will see you *points at the camera* in the next video. Buh Bye!" says Mark

"Bye!" says all four of them

Mark hit the off switch and started to calm down but he couldn't stop talking about how awesome the game was even when he was editing and putting the video online he really loved it and playing it with Rico. He loved every moment of it, after it was posted they all went downstairs to watch movies and eat popcorn.

The End


End file.
